Need You, Want You!
by Lucifer'sfavoritedemon
Summary: **WINCEST** Sam and Dean on a hot summers day,,,thats bout it! Did I mention Dean's shirtless?


**Need You, Want You!**

**Sam and Dean are inlove with eachother, but the other doesnt know it! What will happen between these two brothers? Let's find out!**

**It was a hot friday afternoon and Sam and Dean was in a skeevy hotel room sweating buckets. And Sam couldn't keep his eyes off his hot brother, did I mention he was shirtless? While Dean was sipping on his cold beer and watching Dr. Sexy MD with his feet on the coffee table, Sam couldn't keep his mind from wondering! They was supposed to be on a case! They was hunting a piss-poor demon, Pretty easy for Sam and Dean Winchester! But poor Sam couldn't keep those hot erotic thoughts out of his mind, all thought lead too Dean! Dean panting and writhing underneath him with his mouth wide open in pleasure, Dean on his hands and knees giving Sam the most wonderful blowjob possible, 'damn Dean and those sinful lips', Sam thought. Meanwhile goin on in Dean's head was almost the same thing, he was at war with himself! Trying to be Sam's big brother, **"Protect Sammy" **their Dad always said. But to Dean, Sam was sex on legs! Those muscled arms and chest, those hips, that ass! Dean couldn't help it, He got hard, and he was hoping Sam didn't notice how hard he was, but oh! Sam noticed! **

**'Mmm he's so hard, GOD! he's so hot! just wanna suck his big dick and make him cum in my mouth. then gonna stretch him real good and fuck him senseless!' Sam thought: So Sam walked over and stood in front of Dean interupting his Dr. Sexy MD.**

**"Hey um Sammy can you move Dr. Sexy's 'bout to make an operation!" Said Dean 'God he's so hot! Wish he'd take that damn shirt off!' thought Dean.**

**While shaking his head Sam made his way over to Dean and straddled his lap, and turned off Dr. Sexy MD making sure all of Dean's attention was on him!**

**'Oh god! Oh God! Oh God!' was all Dean could think about!**

**Sam leans in to whisper in Dean's ear "Ya know! I know your hard, and it ain't cause of Dr. Sexy!" and with that Sam bites at Dean's ear and neck. Leaving little love bites and some hickeys. 'God this man tastes amazing' thought Sam. **

**"S.? What are you doin?" said Dean 'Oh please be what I think he's doin! God I want him so bad!' thought Dean**

**"Mmm want you De, want you so bad! wanna make you feel good big brother" Sam said while grinding against Dean**

**Dean groans at the friction, wanting to get rid of these bloody clothes! "Oh God Sammy you don't know how long I've waited for this! Need you Sammy!" said Dean while he moved his hips along with Sam's. "mmm want me to fuck you big brother? want me to stretch you open good for my big cock? huh? do you want that big brother?" said Sam while taking his and Dean's shirt off "Oh god yes Sammy! Want you to fuck me open with your fingers and then fuck me so hard I cum screaming your name!" said Dean while sucking and licking Sam's neck. Sam leads him and Dean to the bed and pushes Dean on it. Straddling his lap once again he takes in a nipple teasing it then sucking it. "Ohhh Sammy" says Dean while he holds the back of Sam's head while Sam tortures his nipple!**

**"feel good big brother?" says Sam while unbuttoning his and Dean's pants and takes them off, Only to find out Dean's not wearing any underwear! Sam bites his lip at the site of Dean going commando "Goin commando De? So hot!" says Sam while he makes his way down his brothers beautiful toned body. Only to tease his cock! "Ohh Sammy please don't tease me!" says Dean really wanting Sam to stop with the torture and fuck him already! Sam gets the lube and slowly enters his finger into Dean. Dean gasps at the sensation. "Saammmyyy" whines Dean "Please Sammy I need it so bad!" says Dean while fisting the covers on the bed.**

**Sam hurries up and stretches Dean to where he thinks he won't hurt Dean and then slowly enters him "Ohh God so fucking tight!" Say Sam while he bottoms out inside Dean waiting for him to get used to Sam's length! "Move Sammy Please!" says Dean trying is best to wiggle his ass so Sam will hurry up and fuck him!**

**Sam slowly moves in and out out Dean's tight ass, careful not to hurt him. "Sammy im not glass, im not gonna break so fucking pound my ass" says Dean through his panting. Sam complies and pounds his ass so hard Dean's breathless! "Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Oohhh, God Sammy Yeah! Fuck Yeah! Just like that baby boy! Fuck my ass!" says Dean throwing his head back with his mouth wide open. "Ohhh your so tight big brother! So fucking good! such a tight ass! all mine! you gonna cum De? huh? gonna cum screaming my name? want you to big brother!" says Sam drilling into Dean's ass. "FUCK YEAH! oh god Sammy you feel so good! So big! All your's! You own my ass! oh god yeah! gonna cum Sammy! Gonna cum all over your hand!" says Dean while pumping his cock along with Sam's thrusts.**

**"Yeah De, Fuckin cum! Do it! Cum for me!" says Sam thrusting alittle harder! "Sam, Sam, Sammy, Sam! Ohh! Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhh fuck! Gonna. SAMMY!" says Dean while he arches his back and cums all over him and Sam.. "Fuck Yeah De, Thats it Nghh, gonna cum De!" says Sam drilling into Dean even harder. "Yeah fuckin do it Sammy! Cum in my ass!" says Dean riding out his shockwaves from that explosive orgasm. "Fuck De! Yeah! Gonna.. Gonna.. Fuck YEAH, DEAN" screams Sam while he cums in his brothers ass. **

**Once Sam gets some energy back he pulls outta Dean with a grunt and falls next to his panting brother, sated and outta breath**

**"Oh god that was fucking amazing Sam! I love you so much Sammy!" says Dean as he cuddles up next to his Sammy (which he will deny havin a total chick-flick moment with his brother after hot sex)**

**"Couldn't of said it any better myself De. I love you too Dean!" says Sam as him and Dean let sleep over-take them of sweet dreams in eachothers arms.!**

** The End!**

**Hope you enjoyed! I apprectiate any and all reviews and Thanks so much for reading my FIRST EVER story! I mean like this is the first story I EVER wrote! Hope you Enjoyed it! There may be more to come!**

**-balthazarishot**


End file.
